Caos en la cocina
by claudiskin
Summary: ¡hora de cocinar! Pero... ¿cómo lo van a hacer si no tienen ni la más remota idea del arte culinario? Jaleas de muchos colores, arroz quemado, tres kilos de sal, jabón y detergente, pies molidos, y mil cosas más saldran de este raro almuerzo... Comedia.


**Aquí me vengo con una comedia… mi cabeza pedía a gritos que escribiera…**

**Espero que los hombres no se molesten con este fic… (si es que hay uno leyendo..)**

**Comenzamos!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece... estoy acumulando dinero para tenerlo, pero Kishimoto se niega a pasarmelo... (grrrrr... yo lo quiero...) **

**PD: es un intento de comedia, nunca he escrito una, así que no sé como quedará.**

—Vamos... nadie puede tardar tanto en llegar acá... —murmuraba molesto el mediano de los Sabaku No.

—Tarado, el camino es largo, y conociendo a Naruto y compañía... —le recriminó su hermana.

—Dejen de discutir, soperútanos —murmuró el Kage, ya algo irritado con sus hermanos.

—¿soperútano? ¿Sabes que significa, Kuroari? yo no...

—deja de hablar con tus marionetas, baka. Mejor que no sepas que significa —añadió la rubia de las coletas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Ding Dong! —Se escucho una voz aguda, tratando vagamente de imitar un timbre.

—al fin... ya estábamos cansados de esperar, ¿o no, Cuervo?

—ay... no tienes remedio —murmuró Temari estresada, yendo a abrir la puerta.

—¡GAARA! —un rubio hiperactivo se lanzó por la puerta derribando a Temari, lo que causó risas de su hermano castaño, y un casi paro cardíaco por parte del pelirrojo al tener de la nada a Naruto encima, hablándole incoherencias.

—Bueno, ya llegamos, ahora a dormir— dijo un somnoliento Nara, tirándose al suelo, y ganándose un buen chichón, al estrellar su cabeza contra las lozas — ¡ayyy! pensé que era de arena...

—¡la llama de la juventud recuperara tu cabeza, Shikamaru! —gritó un hiperactivo pelinegro **(N/A: no hay por qué explicar quién es, ¿no?)**

—no empieces, Lee... —dijeron algo irritados sus compañeros de equipo.

—Bien, es hora del almuerzo, ¿no? probemos algo nuevo... —dijo Sakura al ver que las cosas se salían de control.

—¿a que te refieres con "nuevo"? —preguntó Kiba con curiosidad.

—¿que tal si los hombres cocinan algo? —preguntó una Yamanaka sonriendo, divertida por su propuesta.

—¡SIII! —exclamaron todas las chicas, entusiasmadas.

—a ver que sale, si juntan lo poco que sabe cada uno... quizá un buen almuerzo... —dijo Tenten con una sonrisa, mirando a cada un de los hombres que alli estaba.

—M-me pa-parece bien... —dijo tímidamente Hinata —nosotras po-p-demos poner la mesa, m-mientras tanto...

Todos asintieron, los chicos sin mucho ánimo. Ninguno sabía cocinar.

Guiados por Gaara, llegaron a una amplia cocina, y comenzaron a discutir preocupados sobre que podían hacer.

—podría ser un arroz, con fideos, algo de ensalada y de postre un flan, ya que somos tantos— sugirió Neji, luego de meditarlo un rato

—bien, las cosas están en la alacena, en esa puertita. Me gustaría ayudarlos, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no se imaginan la montaña de papeles que tengo por firmar... —dijo Gaara, inventando una excusa que sonara convincente, pues no quería participar en ese almuerzo, que ya olía a fracaso.

—muy bien... —murmuraron todos.

Comenzaron a sacar ollas y la comida que necesitaran.

—Bien, aquí está el arroz, los fideos, algunas hojas de lechuga, tomates, aceite, un flan que había en la heladera... y algunos condimentos —dijo Shino, calculando lo que necesitaban.

—aquí podemos hacer el arroz... es bastante grande para todos —dijo Naruto sacando una olla muy profunda, en la que bien cabían diez litros de agua.

—bien, echamos el arroz... —echaron una bolsa de un kilo, y...— es muy poco ¿no?...

Al ver que la bolsa de arroz apenas si llenaba la olla, decidieron echarle más. (N/A: recuerden que bien alcanzan diez litros en la olla)

—bien... la receta dice que hay que echar el doble de agua... supongo que llenaremos el resto de la olla... tampoco va a subir tanto el arroz, ¿no? —dijo Lee muy animado, leyendo una raída hoja, que explicaba cómo hacer arroz.

—¡DEJA DE MOVERTE! —la voz de Naruto sonaba desde el otro lado de la cocina, seguida de un sartenazo.

~°•|•°~

—Hey, hey, dejen de hacer estupideces... —la voz de Neji sonaba estresada desde la cocina.

—Hinata... la seriedad de tu primo me incomoda, pero ahora parece perfecta para hacerlos trabajar ¿no crees? —dijo Ino sonriendo.

Todas callaron, para intentar adivinar que pasaba entre los chicos.

—Neji... ¿quieres probar lo que prepare? —Naruto sonaba contento.

—Me parece que se movió... yo que tu no lo como, Neji —la voz de Kiba sonaba asqueada.

—Definitivamente de mueve... Ahora está en el suelo... ¡AHHH! ¡TIENE MANOS!

—¡MI PIEE! —Neji salió corriendo, asustado, con una jalea asquerosa, de muchos colores mordiendo su pie. Se veía horrorizado.

Naruto golpeo esa inmunda "comida" con una sartén.

—¡BRUTO! ¡me moliste el pie! —grito el ojiperla, adolorido.

—por lo menos se dejo de mover...

»no se si habrá sido buena idea hacer que los hombres cocinen...« aquel pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza de todas las chicas.

Como respuesta, se oyó desde la otra sala:

—¡Shikamaru! ¡no te duermas en la ensalada! —parecía la voz de Kankuro.

Naruto y Neji se devolvieron a la cocina, este ultimo cojeando, y lanzando maldiciones.

~°•|•°~

—Hey... creo que el arroz se esta desbordando —dijo Kiba atemorizado.

Y era verdad.

De la gran olla salían cascadas de arroz quemado.

Tenía una buena razón:

Seis kilos de arroz, contra cuatro litros de agua... ejem... o sea...

—¿pero qué ocurre aquí? —pregunto Neji, sorprendido.

—lo que ves... ¡un cataclismo Bíblico! —exclamo Shino, con el humor por los suelos.

—¡la llama de la juv-... —Lee se vio interrumpido al recibir un sartenazo por parte de Akamaru. **(N/A: quien lo pensaría... Akamaru también se cansa de las habladurías de Lee)**

Comenzaron a coger el arroz, y Naruto, muerto de hambre, lo probó.

—¡ESTA ASQUEROSO! —grito, escupiendo todo en la cara de Kankuro.

—¡AHH! ¡QUEMAAA! —Exclamó el pobre dueño de casa —¿cuánta sal le pusieron?

Todos miraron a Naruto.

—pues... etto... como tres bolsas...

—¡TRES KILOS!

—sipi.

—ay, dios, el arroz se nos echó a perder por culpa de un soperútano —dijo Kiba apesadumbrado.

—¿es que todos se empeñan en decir esa palabra? ¿Qué significa? —pregunto Kankuro, con rabia.

—mejor que no sepas... —dijo Neji, mirándolo directamente.

El marionetista les lanzó una mirada furibunda.

_Rato después..._

—qué asco... ¡tendré que limpiarme la lengua con una aspiradora! —decía Naruto, mientras cortaba los tomates.

—esperemos que la ensalada salga bien… —Shino sonaba abatido. El primer almuerzo de su vida era un completo asco.

—hacer ensalada no es tan difícil… ¡la llam-… —un gruñido sordo le impidió seguir su célebre frase. Akamaru estaba irritado.

—hey… ¿desde cuándo los tomates tienen cuesco? —preguntó Naruto sorprendido. Su cuchillo había topado con algo duro. **(N/A: para aquellos que no sepan, "cuesco" es la semillas de los damascos, duraznos… etc)**

—¡desde que son duraznos, baka! —le gritó Neji.

—¿no distingues un durazno de un tomate? —le preguntó Kiba, fastidiado —¡los tomates son rojos por dentro, no blancos!

—perdón…

—Este almuerzo será un asco… —murmuró Kiba mientras le pasaba los verdaderos tomates a Naruto.

—Por lo menos nos ahorramos el flan, que ya está listo… —dijo Kankuro con alivio, mirando el recipiente lleno de flan de coco.

Comenzaron a mezclar la ensalada, le agregaron sal y un poco de vinagre.

—muy bien… ahora los fideos… —dijo Shino.

Comenzaron a seguir los pasos de la receta, intentando no equivocarse en nada.

Esperaron veinte minutos y lo probaron.

—¡apocalipsis! ¡esta bueno! —gritó Shikamaru, animado.

Algo les había salido bien.

—Ahora le echamos queso rayado, no nos arriesgaremos a hacer salsa… —dijo Lee, cuidando de no decir su tan conocida frase.

—Encontré esto… —dijo Kankuro, mostrando una bolsita con queso en polvo. —estaba en la alacena

Sirvieron los fideos en los platos, y le pusieron queso rayado, marca "Ace*".

—listo… —dejo Neji, preocupado.

Comenzaron a llevar las cosas al comedor, donde las chicas los miraban con una mezcla de miedo y diversión-

Levaron el poco arroz que pudieron salvar, la ensalada, los fideos, y el flan lo dejaron de sorpresa.

—el arroz se ve algo quemado, los fideos se ven bien, y la ensalada igual… —murmuró Sakura, con aire de cocinera experta.

Los chicos asintieron, asustados ante tal muestra de dominio en el arte culinario.

Se sentaron, y dejaron que las chicas probaran su "obra de arte".

Ino comenzó con el arroz, y al probar un granito, le comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

—¡esta saladísimo! —gritó, escupiendo.

Los "cocineros" retrocedieron aún más.

Luego, Temari probó los fideos.

—¿es queso o detergente? —preguntó, intentando no parecer furiosa.

—Era queso marca "Ace" —respondió su hermano bajando la mirada.

—¡¿Ace?! —gritó Sakura —¡son idiotas o se hacen? ¡eso es detergente!

Hinata accedió a probar la ensalada.

—¿usaron lechuga o achicoria **amarga**? —dijo asqueada —además, tiene duraznos, no tomates.

Todos miraron a Naruto, quien se sintió ridículo.

Kankuro se compadeció de él, y dijo:

—hay un flan… espero que les guste.

Kiba se encargó de traerlo y repartir un poco en unos recipientes.

Sakura fue quien lo probó.

Los hombres la miraron expectantes. No podía salir mal. Eso no.

—¡ES JABÓN! —gritó rabiosa.

—imposible… —murmuró Neji, asustado por lo que podía pasar.

Tenten probó la comida, para asegurarse de que no era una broma.

Mientras, los desgraciados muchachos buscaban desesperadamente una salida.

—chicos… solo dos palabras: ¡CORRAAAAAAAAN! —dijo Kiba.

—solo es una… —murmuró Naruto sorprendido.

—pero te la repito: ¡CORRAAAAAAAAN!

Los hombres no dudaron más, y se abalanzaron por la puerta.

Una avalancha de mujeres furiosas los persiguió por toda la aldea.

~°•|•°~

—Suerte que no participé… —se decía Gaara desde su oficina, satisfecho por su decisión.

Mientras, los jóvenes decidían aprender a cocinar apenas llegaran a sus casas.

_Moraleja: nunca hagas cocinar a quien no sabe…_

_*** Ace: **_**es un detergente en polvo, que pasaria como queso rayado, si no fuera por unas pintitas azules y rojas que ayudan a limpiar la ropa... pobres nuestros amigos... creo que son algo ciegos... xDDDD  
**

**Termineeee!**

**Me costó días poder transcribirlo al compu…**

**Pero… ya esta hecho…**

**Por cierto… hay algunas frases que son de "lamoco13" una muy buena escritora (recomiendo sus fics, son buenísimos), que me dio permiso para copiarlos a esta historia. Para que no me anden diciendo plagiadora…**

**Bueno… espero que los hombres no se molesten… pero me pareció algo más emmm… "racional" poner que las chicas si saben cocinar… es más común que ellas aprendan antes… (yo sé hacer todo lo que nuestros amiguitos intentaron hacer…) **

**Buano, debo terminar un trabajo, así que…**

**Besos!**


End file.
